Tease
by craigfuckingtucker
Summary: Why would I want them, when I have you? - Slight Mikado/Kida with Anri/Mikado


**A/N**: 922 Words. I can't even get to 1,000 OTL I guess this drabble will do since I've been wanting to write for this fandom since FOREVERRR (actually probably three weeks. I recently found Durarara OTL)  
I'm a horrible excuse for an author. I really need to work on my KH fic, but I can't get chapter 2 done, and for months, KHR fic ideas have been bubbling in my head.  
But Durarara won over them.  
This show is win. Especially Izaya. :D  
But I wanted to write a Mikado/Kida fic because, you know what, Shizaya isn't the greatest thing in the world -shot-  
I might like the pairing, but I'm a bigger fangirl for these two school boys.  
Maybe I'm a pedo... D: I hope not. XD

I don't own anything, except for the vague concept of the story, that could be taken and written better by anyone else. T_T

**TEASE**

He's such a tease.

Once he moved here, I didn't know what to expect.

In my head, I had dreamed of the day my best friend would be close to me again. I dreamed of the day we could pick up girls together, and talk about girls we recently saw. I thought about how things were going to change _for the better_ once he got here.

I couldn't wait for Mikado.

When I saw him at the train station, I couldn't help but smile. He looked almost exactly as he did when he was in elementary school. I chuckled as I realized he still had that hopeless look to him. I couldn't help but be so excited to see him.

He laughed, as I came up to him. He said my jokes were lame, but I let it go as I saw him smile. I felt myself relax around him.

It's been years since I've seen him, and yet it feels like we've never been seperated.

I didn't know it then, what he was doing to me. I didn't know how lost I was becoming.

-

There was something different in the way my heart beated around girls. There wasn't that same _thump_ that was like the bass of the drums in a heavy felt song. It didn't excite my blood, and as I smiled, trying to catch the girl who will fall for me, I turn to look over at him.

Then my heart starts pounding. It's like my head was inside the bass of the drums. He's glancing around, standing and frowning. I excuse myself from the girls (though they didn't mind) and I felt myself wrapping my arm around his neck. Something about this felt right, but I couldn't put my finger on why.

"You're messing up my game, man. Smile."

And he does. "Let's do something else, Kida-kun." He turns, looking at the girls that I had just been talking to. They're giggling, and pulling out their cellphones. He looks different from usual when we're out to chat with girls. A thought popped into my head, and I couldn't help but grin.

My hearts speeding up, and I nod, asking where-to. He shrugs, then I take control over our activities again. "Let's go to my favorite place."

-

It's my first time doing something like this with anyone.

His hand keeps bumping against mine, and I grab it, glancing at his blushing face. "You wanna hold hands?" I joke, but my heart was beating fast, and I didn't know what I'd do if he rejected me.

"Only if it's yours." His voice is teasing as well, and I laugh, as his grip gets stronger.

We're walking around, laughing. Then for a second we turn to notice all the couples around us on the streets. We let go of our hands, and he coughed, while I glanced around, putting my hands in my pocket.

"How do you show someone you like them, Kida?"

I stare at him confused, then smile. He was blushing, staring at the ground like he was ashamed. There was nothing to be ashamed of.

Especially around me.

But should my best friend asking this question make my heart go crazy like this?

-

We're in a crowded building, with deafening music all around. He's pressed close to me as the bodies around us flow like the sea. Moving to the beat of the music, I pull his face up, catching his eyes with mine.

"You need to capture the one you like, Mikado," I tell him. "You need to make them feel like they're the only one in your world."  
I can tell he's blushing, even though there isn't much light in the room. He nods. "Why don't you do that then, instead of using lame pick up lines?"

The corner of his lip curls upward, and I laugh, shrugging.

"Why would I want them, when I have you?"  
He knows I'm teasing, and laughs. He tugs at my belt loop, and presses his lips close to my ear. His breath is so hot, I don't know what I'm going to do.

"Then make a move."

I'm speechless, but before I know it, the crowd is pushing him away from me, and I try to call his name, but it's lost in the sea.

I should've made a move.

-

The next day, I run to his classroom during break. I open the door quickly, to interrupt the scene of Anri and him locking lips. She's leaning against the chalk board, and he's holding her by the waist. She's blushing, her hand letting go of his tie.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interupt you two~" I winked, trying to ignore the feeling in my chest.

It's tight, and twisted in a painful way that I don't understand.

He looked like he was enjoying the kiss. Holding her like she was his world. She seemed to enjoy it too.

I couldn't help but get angry as I ran from the scene.

He's such a tease.


End file.
